Surprise Party
" " is the twenty-third episode of the second season of PINY Institute of New York. Synopsis Michelle is confused when her friends start to act strange. She begins to wonder if they're avoiding her because of her new relationship with Julia. Plot TBA Features Characters * Michelle Fairchild * Julia Cooper * James Fairchild * Lilith Henderson * Tasha Robinson * Stella Marie * William Bradley * Sam Ryan * Rita Finucci * Dory Skornik * Whiskers (pictured) * Lindsay Sparkles (cameo) * Walter (cameo) * Lisa (cameo) * Yumiko (cameo) * Jenny (cameo) * Mr. Grasso (mentioned) Objects * Michelle's Brooches * Lilith's Brooch * Tasha's Brooch * Julia's Brooch * Rita's Bow * Sam's Dareway * Will's Dareway * Tasha's cellphone * Will's cellphone * Sam's cellphone * Rita's cellphone Locations * Michelle's Apartment * PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York ** Cafeteria ** Auditorium (background) ** Beautiful People's Room ** Indie Girls' Room ** Basketball Court Music Background songs * Feels Like Heaven (instrumental) * I'm a Song (Sing Along with Me) Trivia * At the end of the episode, Julia reveals to her party guests that she and Michelle are twin sisters. * The episode title has a double meaning: the aforementioned party that's plan for Michelle and Julia, as well as the surprise that the PINY students have at the same party after Julia told everyone that she and Michelle are sisters. Tasha even lampshades how surprise everyone are at the surprise party. * According to Will, Julia always said that when she smiles it gives her wrinkles. * Rita lampshades to Dory about the latter's ditziness by saying, "And everyone thinks you're the ditz". * The poster of Michelle from the party have her in the same pose from the theme song with the same pink fabric design and light blue background color (but without the stripes). * When Rita replaces the blue balloons with pink balloons, the color is a reference to Michelle's and Julia's respective signature colors from the PINY theme song. Light blue represents Michelle while light pink represents Julia. * Since Yumiko joined the Beautiful People last episode, it's implied she went to the party for Julia. * The reason why Rita isn't surprise when Julia reveals to her party guests that she and Michelle are sisters is because she already finds out in "Looking For Dory" (though she didn't know they're both actually twins). * Irony: With the exception of both Julia and Michelle, their respective friends (except Rita) are all unaware that both girls share the same birthday and that they're twins until the end of this episode. ** Both Sam and Will didn't seem to realize that Julia and Michelle share the same birthday despite Julia told them her birthday is on the exact same day of Michelle's surprise party. ** Both Rita and Dory are also unaware that the party they sabotage for Julia's birthday is actually for Michelle's birthday, meaning they also didn't realize that Michelle and Julia share the same birthday. Errors * There're a few scenes in which Dory's lips are pink instead of purple: ** During the Beautiful People's first Cafeteria scene. ** When Julia said, "I was just looking for my notebook". ** When everyone is arguing at the party. * Rita's earrings are white when she and Dory both panic after finding out they forgot Julia's birthday. * When Michelle stops Will from riding away on his dareway, she isn't seen frowning. * When Dory paints on the Michelle poster to make her hair blonde and make her look like Julia, you can see that she also paint on Julia's brooch despite Dory only uses yellow paint. * Will and Sam are both standing in front of the poster of Michelle at the party which is close to the Court entrance. But when Julia shows up at the party, they both disappear. * When Julia arrives at the party, Jenny's lips are a bit lighter than usual. * After the scene that shows Dory and Rita greeting Julia after she arrives at the party, there're pink balloons behind Stella despite they didn't appear when Julia shows up. ** Also, Jenny disappears at the same scene. * Dory's eyes are purple when she holds hands with Julia at the party. * When we see both Sam and the blonde ponytail girl looking at their phones, Sam is holding his on his right hand. But in the next scene, he's holding it on his left hand. ** Also in that scene, the blonde ponytail girl's phone case is black with a pink heart. But when the students start texting about the revalation, her phone case is completely black. * Before Dory holds hands with Julia at the party, there's nothing on the floor between them. But after Julia asks Dory about her present, Dory bends down and gives her the toilet brush like it's on the floor between them. * When we see the students all arguing at each other, Sam and the blonde ponytail girl can be arguing near the bleachers. However, after Julia quiets everybody, they're both in front of the Michelle poster. * When Rita looks at her phone after Julia reveals to everyone that she and Michelle are twins, the table behind her is pointing at her. But when the students start texting about the revalation, the table had been turn counterclockwise. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1